


The First Feast

by terripotter5



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Self-Sacrifice, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terripotter5/pseuds/terripotter5
Summary: The origin of the Feast of FeastsRough work, thought I'd share





	The First Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst binging all of CAOS, the Feast of Feasts seemed gluttonous and wasteful considering the rarity of witch kind. What were the circumstances that forced Freya to such a point?

**Freya's Feast of Feasts**

 

The winter had been the coldest that any of the coven had ever experienced before. It sapped at the energy maintaining their warming spells, the wards that protected their sacred spaces in the woods.

The warlocks of the coven had been called by the Unholy See to infiltrate the great city of Byzantine, to free their trapped bretheren from the increasing hold the Christians had upon the Empire. The witches of the coven had been left behind to keep the home fires burning as it were, but they were few.

Agnes was their coven mother who led them whilst the menfolk were away. As the eldest and most learned of them, she rallied her kin as the nights grew colder and longer, as the snows deepened and the woodland animals became scarce. She led them in prayer to the Dark Lord, asking for the safe return of their men and safe passage through the lean winter months. She saved the coven when the mortals of Greendale came for the two goats they had been living on, mixing blood and milk to sustain them. She stood in their way as the women escaped into the woods, she bled out as the mortals raided their home.

 

There were few animals left in the woods, the mortals having hunted most for food and furs. Even less was left to forage and so the coven took shelter in the cave system near Moon Valley and drew comfort in their nearness to Satan's Gates. With no food and only snowmelt to subside on, they slowly starved.

The situation being so dire, the coven gathered on the doorstep to Hell's Gates and prayed for several days to the Dark Lord. When all hope seemed lost, the youngest witch Freya was gifted a vision.

 

_The Dark Lord's monsterous form oozed from the shadows; his cloven feet disturbed the small cave stones on the ground with a crunch; his large curling horns curved over his head and back in a weighty display that stooped his twisted body. The dry heat sucked the moisture from her mouth, making her tongue seem thick as she tried to swallow. She could smell the brimstone and smoke that clung to his robes. His goat-like lips opened, exposing long sharp canines; his whispering voice slithered into her mind and said: "If the coven is to live, one must give their body for the others to feast. She who shows me such devotion will reside within my heart for eternity as a Queen among witches. Such a witch will live forever."_

 

With a blink the Dark Lord was gone and Freya looked out upon her sisters. Freya knew that Isabel was five months with child, so she could not be the one. Susanna and Katherine were newly weds, though they would be willing, it was unfair to ask for their sacrifice. Joan, Margaret and Selene would offer, but all had younglings who were too young for their Dark Baptism in Anne, Jane and Brigit. Rose was good with food preperation and potion making, whilst Mary could spin cloth quickly with the aid of her familiar. Elizabeth and Alice were Freya's Mother and sister, a midwife and healer respectively. Freya could not allow either to be the sacrifice, both were too important for the future of the coven.

Freya informed the coven of her vision from the Dark Lord, though there was much protest from the others, most intensely from her mother and sister, but Freya was resolute. Two days of pampering where her sister witches cleaned and mended her clothes and fetched enough snow to melt for a bath; just so Freya would feel loved and cared for during her last few hours. With the aid of her mother, Freya made each of the thirteen witches a protective bracelet woven from her hair.

 

As the full winter moon rose, the coven sat in a circle at the cave's mouth with Freya seated above the others on a throne made of cave stones. "My time draws near sisters. Do you have any kind words for me in my final moments?"

Isobel leaned towards her. "Dearest sister, should my babe be a girl; I will name her Freya and pray to the Dark Lord that she should be as brave and strong as you."

Selene moved forwards, "Honoured sister, your sacrifice will be remembered for as long as our coven exists."

Mary called out, "Praise Sister Freya! May we meet again!"

 

Freya sat proud as one by one they all thanked her for her sacrifice and wished her well, tears welling up in her eyes. "Think of me sisters whilst you feast upon my flesh," she entreated, "and know that I will be a part of you and your children, and your children's children forever more."

Freya pressed the edge of her blade to her throat and smiled around the circle. "I live sisters!" she cried. "Hail Satan!"

A jerk of her wrist and Freya fell forwards. The suddeness of the act held the coven still for a long moment. Elizabeth and Alice cried out in grief, turning to each other in comfort.

Selene rose and said in a voice that shook, "Praise Sister Freya! May we meet again! Praise Satan!"

Rose stood, tears ran down her gaunt cheeks. She began the preparations for Freya's body, for although they were starving, Freya's sacrifice must last the winter lest another must follow her example.


End file.
